Cambios Inesperados
by shuujin.takagi
Summary: Algunas veces las cosas cambian sin que lo notemos, pero cuando la hacemos es dificil hacer algo al respecto.
1. Chapter 1

Umaru odiaba su situación actual, todo estaba cambiando, no me había dado cuenta al principio, pero poco a poco todo fue cambiando sin que lo notara, pero ahora todos los cambios fueron tan evidentes como si me hubiera golpeado contra la pared. Algunos eran buenos como ser amiga de Kirie-chan, Sylphyn-san y Ebina-chan, yo me divertía mucho cuando pasaba el rato con ellas, ya sea con Sylphyn-san como UMR o con Kirie-chan en mi casa como Komaru.

Increíblemente yo también tengo amigos mayores, Alex-kun, que por alguna razón llama sensei, y Bomber, ambos compañeros de trabajo de Onii-chan, era muy divertido hablar con ellos. Bomber siempre tiene historias divertidas de cuando Onii-chan y el estudiaban juntos, mientras que Alex-kun era un compañero en el mundo del anime y los video juegos, y también era el hermano de Sylpyn-san.

También estaba esa pequeña mocosa llamada Hikari que se quería robar a mi Onii-chan, lo siento niña genio Onii-chan es solo de Umaru.

O al menos eso era lo que creía.

No lo había notado pero el cambio de Ebina-chan era el que hacía que mi corazón se apretara dolorosamente en mi pecho. Ebina-chan es una amiga muy preciada para mí y yo deseaba lo mejor para ella, pero fue recientemente que Umaru se dio cuenta que lo que más hacia feliz a Ebina-chan era Onii-chan, siempre se le quedaba mirando y sonreía, también su timidez volvía cuando Onii-chan le hablaba. Eso lo había visto antes, nunca en la vida real, pero si en los animes de colegialas.

Es por eso que cuando Onii-chan me dijo que Ebina-chan lo había invitado a una cita mi pecho empezó a doler.

Yo solo me quede parada frente a él, vestida con mi capucha naranja y una camisa blanca la ropa con al que me sentía más cómoda en casa, sin decir nada con la cabeza agachada evitando que Onii-chan viera las lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro.

Me quede en silencio tratando de retener mi llanto, pero pequeños jadeos se me escapaban. ¿Por qué me sentía asi? Onii-chan seguro sería feliz de tener una cita con una chica tan linda como Ebina-chan, así que porque me dolía tanto el pecho cuando pensaba en ellos dos tomados de la mano mientras charlaban felizmente.

Despues de un largo tiempo, o al menos a si me pareció a mi pude encontrar mi voz.

-No quiero- susurre en voz tan baja que al parecer Onii-chan no me pudo escuchar.

\- ¿Umaru? – pregunto Onii-chan confundido.

Me acerque lentamente a él, pero cada paso que daba era un paso que Onii-chan retrocedía o así fue hasta que su espalda estaba contra la pared. Solamente enterró la cabeza en el torso de su hermano mientras lo abrazaba, solo quería tenerlo cerca, saber que estaba aquí conmigo y que no se iría a ningún lugar.

Al parecer Onii-chan noto que estaba llorando porque empezó a tratar de tranquilizarme mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.

-Está bien, Umaru- dijo mientras me acariciaba- Ebina-chan es muy joven para mí, no te preocupes tratare de no herir sus sentimientos cuando le diga que no puedo salir con ella-

Eso tranquilizo a Umaru un poco, pero no del todo, "¿Si fuera una chica que tuviera la misma edad de Onii-chan entonces diría que sí, lo alejarían de ella? Pense.

No, no iba a dejar que cualquiera lo alejara de mí, Onii-chan es de Umaru y Umaru es de Onii-chan. Fue con ese pensamiento que la realización llegó a mí. Todo mi cuerpo se congelo, como si alguien hubiera cortado la comunicación de mi cerebro a mis músculos, en los brazos de Onii-chan. Le di vuelta a la idea que cruzo mi mente, los pros y contras de ella, pero cada vez que la pensaba más los contras se iban desvaneciendo en favor de los pros. Estaba mal lo que pensaba, la sociedad decía que sí, pero había muchos animes con esta temática, aunque era solo en el Hentai que una relación así prosperaba. Senti como el calor subía a mis mejillas cuando pensé en los pocos Hentai que había visto con la temática de incesto, los vi una vez que Onii-chan trabajo hasta tarde, gracias a un troll que conocí en unos de los foros que visitaba donde pedí una recomendación para ver algún anime. No puedo decir que no me gusto, pero soy una adolecente en mi mejor momento así que si algunas veces tengo pensamientos como estos, si no les gusta ¡Demande a Umaru!

Pero era raro, aunque había visto animes con temática de incesto nunca pensó en Onii-chan como algo más que un hermano, entonces porque ahora pensaba en esto.

Levanté la cabeza lentamente para verlo a la cara.

La gentil expresión de Onii-chan me devolvió la mirada, él levanto su mano y limpio mis lágrimas con un pañuelo, lo que hizo el calor en mi rostro aún más fuerte.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- Taihei intento tranquilizarla- Todavía serás amiga de Ebina-chan-

Ebina-chan sería una gran pareja para Onii-chan, lo dos tenían gustos similares y les gustaba hacer los quehaceres del hogar y él lo sabía, y aun así se preocupaba más por ella, lo de la edad era solo una excusa para ella.

Así que ella tomo una decisión.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa, Onii-chan- dijo Umaru sacudiendo la cabeza mientras soltaba el abrazo y colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

\- ¿Umaru? – pregunto él confundido.

-Onii-chan es solo de Umaru- le susurro mientras se ponía de puntillas y lo besaba.

Al principio era un beso torpe, Onii-chan parecía haberse congelado de la sorpresa, pero después de un momento el empezó a devolver el beso. Poco a poco el beso se fue profundizando hasta que se tuvieron que separar para respirar

\- ¿Umaru-san? – esa voz no pertenecía a Onii-chan.

Trate de voltear hacia mi derecha, pero mi cuerpo no cooperaba así ya sea por el miedo o la vergüenza de que alguien no encontrara, cuando al fin pude ver hacia la dirección de la voz descubrí que era Kirie-chan la que estaba en la en la puerta aun con su uniforme de la escuela y su pelo azul oscuro atado en una cola de caballo y lo más resaltante una expresión de shock en su rostro.

-Kirie-chan- dijo Onii-chan que se recuperó primero de la sorpresa, se adelantó y coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la chica- ¿Por qué no pasas? –

"! Espera Onii-chan, hacer eso es muy sospechoso, como un doujinshi de trama cuestionable ¡" pensé, pero Kirie-chan parecía aun estar en shock así que entro sin decir nada y antes de darme cuenta estaba sentada frente a ella en la mesa.

\- ¿Que está pasando Umaru-san? – preguntó Kirie-chan después de que su cerebro pudo reiniciarse, mencione que tampoco tartamudeo.

La mire por un momento tratando de pensar en que decir para colocar todo en contexto, pero el contexto era muy vergonzoso

-Puedo explicarlo, Kirie-chan- dije con un todo avergonzado.

Aunque no sé ni cómo explicármelo a mí misma

 **0-0-0**

 **Notas de Autor:** Como pueden notar acabo de terminar de ver la segunda temporada de Umaru-chan, espero que les guste y si no les gusta odien a mi cerebro por darme ideas como estas.

 **PD:** Al fin recupere mi laptop donde tengo todos mis fics, tratare de seguir con ellos en los próximos días.

 **PD2** : La imagen de portada pertenece a **nemorou** , visiten su **deviantart** , tiene buenos dibujos


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

No entendía, había escuchado la explicación de Umaru-san, pero aun no entendía bien lo que significaba, salí del apartamento aturdida y sin saber que pensar sobre lo que había visto, no fue hasta que Onii-san me toco el hombro llamando mi atención que note que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras del apartamento de Umaru-san.

\- ¿Estas bien, Kirie-chan? – Onii-san me pregunto con preocupación.

-Yo… si… no… - mi cerebro no podía coordinar una respuesta, yo estaba muy confundida, se supone que los hermanos no deberían besarse de esa forma – No sé qué pensar, Onii-san-

Onii-san dejo escapar un suspiro y miro al cielo sin estrellas, como si la respuesta fuera a llegar repentinamente como una estrella fugaz.

\- ¿Por qué no nos sentamos un momento? – dijo mientras señalaba a un pequeño parque para niños.

Sin decir nada lo seguí no sabía que decirle tal vez no debería meterme en sus vidas privadas, pero de verdad quería entender lo que estaban pensando esos dos hermanos.

Nos sentamos en un banco que daba vista de todo el parque los minutos pasaron, pero ninguno de nosotros habló.

-Quisiera pedirte un favor, Kirie-chan- Onii-san rompió el silencio- A pesar de lo que viste no dejes de ser amiga de Umaru, por favor-

Me sorprendió que eso fuera lo que quería hablar conmigo, él de verdad se preocupa mucho por Umaru-san.

-Onii-san, no sabía que usted y Umaru-san tuvieran ese tipo de relación- comencé, al parecer mi voz tenía un tono áspero porque vi a Onii-san tensarse, no era mi intención sonar hostil pero mi voz siempre sonaba así cuando estaba nerviosa.

-No malentiendas- dijo mientras agitaba las manos frente a él.

-Estabas besando a Umaru-san- dije en tono plano.

\- ¡Fue la primera vez que hicimos eso! - Onii-san trato de defenderse.

Onii-san miro al cielo antes de colocar sus manos en su rostro y dejar escapar un suspiro.

-No sé qué hacer- la voz de Onii-san fue tan suave que apenas la pude oír.

El silencio que se produjo después de ese susurro parecía absorber y silenciar todos los sonidos en los alrededores. Dejé de mirar el piso y vi a Onii-san parecía tan desesperado, con sus manos sobre su rostro, también estaba temblando.

Era muy diferente a la imagen que tenia de Onii-san, esta situación de verdad estaba afectándolo.

\- ¿Amas a Umaru-san? -no sé porque dije lo eso, pero mis palabras salieron por si solas antes de que pudiera pensar en ellas.

El me miro sorprendido, parecía que no era lo que él esperaba que dijera, nos miramos por un largo tiempo, o eso me pareció a mí, estaba nerviosa no acostumbro a mirar a las personas a los ojos por tanto tiempo, pero antes de ceder ante mis nervios Onii-san respondió.

-Sí, la amo- declaro, no sé cómo puede decir eso con una cara tan seria y sin avergonzarse, sentí que mi rostro empezaba a calentarse, eso fue básicamente una declaración de amor a su propia hermana- Pero no de esa manera, Umaru siempre será mi hermana pequeña-

-Pero Umaru-san te be… Besó- esa escena siempre quedara grabada en mi memoria- Eso quiere decir que a ella le gu...gustas de otra manera-

-Lo sé- dijo Onii-san- Siempre hemos estado juntos, siempre la he cuidado, la he apoyado en todo lo que ha hecho, la he regañado cuando se equivocaba, pero no sé porque ella tiene esos sentimientos hacia mí, siempre se está quejando de que soy muy estricto con ella-

Onii-san no lo había notado que mientras hablaba de Umaru-san empezó a sonreír como si hablar de Umaru-san le hiciera feliz.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunte, al parecer Onii-san no entendió a lo que me refería porque me miraba con confusión- ¿Por qué no amas a Umaru-san de esa manera? -

-Ella es mi hermana pequeña- respondió después de un momento

-Y ¿Es por eso que no puedes corresponder sus sentimientos? – me estaba empezando a enfadar, para una chica es difícil de confesarse a un chico, no importa que tan extrovertida sea, pero Umaru-san se esforzó y supero todo tipo de pensamientos para declararse a Onii-san y el solo lo desestima porque era su hermana.

-Está mal- eso fue todo me puse de pie inmediatamente y lo agarré por el cuello de su camisa.

-Los sentimientos de Umaru-san no están mal- le sisee con veneno en mi voz- Ella seguro le costó mucho tomar el valor para be…besarte, no perdonare que alguien diga que los sentimientos de mi amiga estén mal, ni siquiera usted Onii-san-

El parecía tan sorprendido por mi arrebato que no dijo nada, después de unos segundos de silencio el valor que tenía en mí se desvaneció y pude ver lo cerca que estaba de él, nuestras narices casi se estaban tocando, sentía su aliento en mis labios, sus ojos abiertos como platos, mi rostro empezó a calentarse, solté la camisa de Onii-san y me alejé los más rápido que pude.

-Me alegro que Umaru tenga una amiga como tú- Onii-san me dio una suave sonrisa y creo que mi rostro se puso aún más rojo- Tienes razón, Umaru no está mal-

Me acerqué de nuevo y me volví a sentar junto a él, pero mi mirada estaba clavada en el piso, me daba mucha vergüenza verlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunte mientras levantaba la mirada.

-Tomare la responsabilidad- dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza, su toque era suave y me hacía sentir bien y segura- Gracias por ayudarme, Kirie-chan-

Después de eso Onii-san se levantó y se fue sin antes decirme que me apresurara a llegar a mi casa antes de que oscureciera.

0-0-0

Al día siguiente en la escuela la sonrisa de Umaru-san parecía más radiante que de costumbre, todos la habían notado cuando apenas entro al salón de clases.

\- ¿Sucedió algo bueno, Umaru-san? – Shylpy-san pregunto al instante.

-Sí, pareces más radiante- dijo Ebina mientras dejaba su mochila en su lugar.

-Puede ser- dijo en tono enigmático

Antes de que pudieran hacer más preguntas el profesor entro y empezó a pedir que se sentaran.

La clase fue una tortura, matemáticas nunca había sido mi fuerte, mi cabeza parecía que iba a estallar de tantos números y formulas, algunas veces pienso como mi hermano idiota se pudo graduar de secundaria o es que era más fácil en su tiempo, pero ahora que recuerdo él me dijo que Onii-san había estudiado con el e incluso gano el mismo premio que Umaru-san en su tiempo, tal vez fue gracias a la ayuda de Onii-san que mi estúpido hermano se pudo graduar, si eso debe ser me niego a pensar que mi hermano sea tan inteligente.

-Kirie-chan- La voz de Umaru-san interrumpió mis pensamientos, levante la cabeza de mi mesa- Puedo hablar contigo un minuto-

-Cla… claro- ella me hizo una señal para que la siguiera.

Umaru-san no dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que llegamos a la azotea del edificio, se supone que los estudiantes tienen prohibida la entrada, pero por alguna razón la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave.

-Gracias- fue lo primero que Umaru-san dijo apenas cerró la puerta tras de ella.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunte confundida.

-Onii-chan me dijo lo que hablaron ayer- ayer hable con Onii-san y le grite… LE GRITE AL HERMANO DE UMARU-SAN.

\- ¡No quise gritarle a Onii-san! - traté de justificarme- Yo no quería que menospreciara tus sentimientos, de verdad no quería gritarle y… -

La risa de Umaru-san detuvo el torrente de palabras que estaban saliendo de mi boca.

-No estoy molesta por eso- dijo la chica más popular de la escuela, dio unos pasos más cerca de mí y me envolvió en un abrazo- Lo que quería decir es gracias por hacer que Onii-chan me diera una oportunidad-

-Y gracias también por…- la voz de mi amiga se había quebrado un poco y sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas- No juzgarme-

-Jamás lo haría- dije mientras que la abrazaba fuerte para dar a entender mi punto- Umaru-san no está mal-

EL abrazo termino después de que Umaru-san se calmó.

-No digo que entiendo tus sentimientos- yo ni siquiera me he enamorado por primera vez- No me puedo ver a mi misma enamorándome de mi hermano, pero voy apoyarte en todo-

-Gracias, Kirie-chan- la sonrisa de Umaru-san volvía a ser tan radiante como el sol- Yo tampoco había pensado en enamorarme de mi hermano simplemente paso, pero ahora no daré marcha atrás-

Envidio la convicción de Umaru-san si tuviera solo un poco de eso pudiera haber hecho mi libro de dibujo de Sensei hace mucho.

-Eres una gran amiga, Kirie-chan- esa declaración me hizo muy feliz- Volvamos a clase antes de que termine el almuerzo-

Las conversaciones que siguieron fueron más comunes como la tarea y los exámenes o a donde iríamos el fin de semana, al doblar la esquina pensé ver algo, pero antes de investigar Umaru-san me llamo, ese destello azul debió ser imaginación.


End file.
